Casting deformation is always a control difficulty in the manufacturing process of aluminum alloy wheels. In actual production, after a wheel is cast and thermally treated, common deformation defects are that: the flange position is deformed up or down and misplaced, directly resulting in that the rim depth of the blank is unqualified; the end face of the blank machining positioning wheel lip is deformed, and the height of the wheel is out of tolerance, directly resulting in that the wheel cannot be accurately positioned during machining; and the rim is deformed in the circumferential direction, and is changed from circle to ellipse. When the blanks having these casting deformation defects are machined, the defects of machining failure and deviation occur, and qualified products cannot be obtained, causing waste of machining resources. Therefore, if the blanks having great casting deformation can be timely screened before machining to prevent them from entering the machining procedure, the production efficiency will be greatly improved, and the manufacturing resources will be saved.